Turn on the bright lights
by Theeh
Summary: .Drabble series. Parece pordiosero, pero allí está en la librería del pueblo tan puntual como en días anteriores, escondido tras una revista, esperando. -Tweek&Pip-
1. Craig&Kenny

_South Park_ © Trey & Matt. Todos los derechos reservados y eso.

**_Before reading:_**  
_Drabble series', diversas parejas y personajes en solitario. El título lo tomé prestado del primer álbum de Interpol. _

_¡HEY! **NO** son songfics, puede que lo único que tengan que ver con las lyrics sea el título, no más. También puede que no respete eso de drabbles y terminen en viñetas o 1shots._

* * *

Untitled  
_{Craig+Kenny}_  
.

Lo que Craig tiene con Kenny no puede definirse como una relación formal, ni mucho menos pueden llamarse amigos sexuales. De hecho no existe clasificación alguna para su relación. En un minuto pueden estarse sacando la mierda a golpes y al otro estar detrás de las gradas sin ropa uno arriba del otro.

No es nada espontáneo, siempre uno de los dos planeaba el encuentro. No hay sorpresa cuando Craig le golpea sin razón aparente, tampoco cuando Kenny le jala del cabello y le muerde el cuello. Mucho menos cuando el rubio se hunde él sin previo aviso y éste le rasguña la espalda.

Amor apache es lo más cercano para etiquetarles. El problema es que no hay amor, sólo la mera necesidad de un cuerpo caliente con el cual enredarse de vez en cuando.

Y aún así Craig siente un nudo en la garganta cuando Kenny le dice que ya no pueden seguir con esto.

—Bien, me estaba aburriendo.

McCormick no dice nada, sólo da media vuelta y se va. Craig cree que el mundo se le viene encima. Ya no habría más escapadas de clases, las horas de descanso no las pasaría más encerrado en el armario del segundo piso. Ni siquiera podrían tomar el almuerzo juntos porque no son amigos.

Se le comprime el pecho, quiere llorar, esconder su rostro entre sus manos y gritar de frustración por ser tan estúpido como para darle tanta importancia.

Porque entre ellos no hubo más que sólo sexo.

* * *

**After:**  
Soy una bastarda lo sé, anda dímelo, te sentirás mejor. Es que se me hace más factible aplastar los sentimientos del Fucker a los de Kenny, vamos como que el tipo tiene más corazón. Se recibe cualquier tipo de comentario y eso.


	2. Tweek&Pip

Rest my chemistry.  
_{Tweek+Pip}_

_**Before:**__ por favor, imagina que el capítulo "201" de la serie jamás existió._

* * *

Cinco minutos para las dos en la librería del centro. De espaldas al mostrador y con una revista de deportes que aparentaba leer miraba de vez en cuando hacia el mostrador.

Ignoró olímpicamente las despectivas miradas de las ancianas frente a él y se hundió en un artículo de reducción de peso. Realmente no las culpaba, llevaba tres días sin ir a casa, tres benditos días sin ducharse, cambiarse de ropa, dormir ni comer. Había sobrevivido de cigarrillos caseros y agua de la manguera de la casa de Butters. Las enormes ojeras que se cargaba, su rubio cabello desaliñado, los vaqueros raídos, el sucio abrigo y la sombra de barba que comenzaba a salirle lo hacían ver como pordiosero, sin mencionar el olor, una combinación de sudor, marihuana y mierda. Ugh, asqueroso.

Miró el reloj de cuerda arriba del último estante, dos minutos para las dos. Cerró la revista con algo de fuerza dejándola donde la había tomado y cogió otra. Su pie derecho se movía frenéticamente haciendo temblar los libros de la mesa de al lado. Apartó la vista de la revista volviéndola de nuevo hacia el mostrador. El reloj sonó anunciando las dos en punto, justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abría dando paso a un chico rubio con boina negra y abrigo rojo, tan puntual y elegante como siempre.

Le vio intercambiar algunas palabras con el encargado en turno que se quitaba el mandil mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Cambió de posición con el otro, quedando el rubio detrás del mostrador, colocándose el mandil.

Le miró fijamente por un momento. El pequeño Inglés rubio, que a pesar de tener la misma edad aparentaba varios años menos, sonreía a las ancianas que antes le estuvieron viendo feo. Suspiró profunda y sonoramente regresando su atención a la deforme ilustración del artículo que aparentaba leer. Cómo le gustaba ese chico, tan joven, tan dulce, tan tierno. Tan inocente.

Le había visto en la escuela media acompañando a Butters, aunque casi todo el tiempo estaba solo. Desde entonces se había sorprendido varias veces admirándolo a la distancia, siempre tan correcto y pulcro, con la espalda erguida y ese caminar pomposo. Le encantaba. Ahora después de varios años lo encontraba metido en esa librería con los mismos aires que en preparatoria.

Pero a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo Tweek de doce años, nervioso, inseguro y adicto (ahora a la marihuana). No se atrevería jamás a pedirle que saliera con él o como mínimo que fuese su amigo. Incluso si se armaba de valor para acercársele quedaba el factor de ser rechazado. No le gustaba esa opción, no le gustaba arriesgarse.

Por eso mismo lo miraba de lejos.

Admitía que era un poco aterrador. Se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador y sinceramente le asustaba un poco pensar hasta dónde podía llegar por ver esa bonita sonrisa. Se sentía enfermo y nada tenía que ver su horripilante aspecto y su insoportable olor corporal.

Subió la vista hacia el mostrador de nuevo, encontrándolo vacío.

—¿Buscabas algo? —sonó una aguda vocecilla a un lado suyo. Volteo rápidamente y sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. Era el chico Inglés, que le sonreía mostrando su grande y blanca dentadura. Había notado los incisivos delanteros algo chuecos, bonitos, _perfectos_.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y apretó la revista. Se quedaron en silencio con el eco de las voces de los otros comensales como fondo. Entonces Pip señaló hacia abajo, Tweek siguió el camino que señalaba el otro chico encontrando la revista que "leía" de cabeza arrugada entre sus puños.

—¡Lo siento! — dijo mientras restregaba con las manos las hojas arrugadas en un vano intento por arreglarlas — ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Pero la pagaré lo juro!

Se detuvo al escuchar la ligera risa de Pip.

—Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

El Inglés le quitó suavemente la revista sin dejar de verlo. Tweek estaba nervioso pero no se atrevía a romper el contacto visual.

—Vienes a diario, se ve que te gusta leer — comentó Pip, dejando al otro en blanco. Lo había notado.

—Si.

Se golpeó mentalmente, había sido una respuesta seca y cortante que probablemente daría por terminada la conversación.

—A mi también — siguió Pip, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

—¡Podríamos quedar alguna vez para leer algo!

Lo dijo tan rápido que le costó algo de tiempo procesarlo. ¡Le estaba invitando a salir! Aunque indirectamente el contexto era el mismo. Puta madre, lo había soltado sin querer. El silencio del otro rubio era perturbador, casi podía saborear la amarga negativa que soltaría. Pip ahogó una carcajada y Tweek sintió su cara arder.

—Estoy libre después de las siete ¿Está bien? — no esperó respuesta antes de agregar — debo volver a trabajar, nos vemos. — se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de un estante.

Tweek dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Salió con el repiqueteo de la campanilla y echó a caminar hacia su casa, necesitaba un buen cigarro, algo de comida y una ducha a conciencia, en ese orden. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, él, el desempleado drogadicto antes cafeinómano tenía una cita con el pomposo chico Inglés del pueblo.

El ojo derecho se le cerraba con insistencia, su viejo tic. Sonrió. Ese pequeño anglosajón le había revuelto las ideas por completo, y se sentía jodidamente en paz con eso.


End file.
